You are MoonLight
by Diary of a Nightray
Summary: "You are MoonLight, Takaki" Yamada Ryosuke.


Voici un petit one-shot sur Yamada Ryosuke et Takaki Yuya des JUMP! =)

_couple__: _Yamada Ryosuke x Takaki Yuya_  
_

_Rating: _M

* * *

**You are MoonLight**

- Yamada-kun ! Tu t'es encore trompé, ce n'est pas ainsi !

D'un geste de la main, il fit s'arrêter la musique. Ils répétaient depuis plus de deux heures dans une des salles de la Johnny's entertainment, et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Le concert était prévu pour le 27 Juillet, il ne leur restait que très peu de temps pour mettre au point la fin du spectacle. Les répétitions étaient terminées depuis quelques jours déjà, mais un des chorégraphes avait remarqué les lacunes d'un des membres du célèbre groupe de J-pop sur la partie finale. Qu'à cela ne tienne, l'erreur leur était interdite. Yamada travaillera d'arrache-pied durant les dernières semaines restantes, tel était l'avis du chorégraphe. C'est ainsi que Yamada Ryosuke et Takaki Yuya se retrouvèrent privés de vacances.

Lassé, le jeune Ryosuke s'assied lourdement sur une chaise en poussant un soupir de mécontentement. Son corps était dégoulinant de sueur et ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout.

- Allons, ne fais pas cette tête, je suis sûr que tu y parviendras demain !

Takaki vint le rejoindre, s'asseyant sur la chaise posé à côté de celle de Yamada. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les plaquant vers l'arrière sur sa tête. Quelques petites boucles s'étaient formées aux extrémités de chaque mèche dû à la chaleur et à l'humidité produite par leurs efforts physiques. Ceux du groupe lui répétaient sans cesse que c'était mignon, qu'il avait l'air d'un petit prince coiffé ainsi, c'est pour la même raison qu'ils l'avaient nommé le petit prince des Hey ! Say ! JUMP. Lui-même ne comprenait pas ce surnom. Si il devait y avoir un prince au sein du groupe, Chinen serait parfait pour ce titre. Bien qu'adulte, il ressemblait toujours à un jeune garçon. Un visage rond, des mimiques enfantines, un esprit innocent, une apparence efféminé. Takaki fit la moue. Il n'aimait pas ce titre de prince que les fans lui rappelaient sans cesse, il était d'un naturel réservé, peu enclin à autant d'égocentrisme. Son regard se posa sur Yamada, qui lui était sans aucun doute, le Hey ! Say ! JUMP le plus égocentrique du groupe, bien qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint le stade de son senpai, Jin Akanishi.

- Takaki-kun ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Ou ! Oui, bien sûr ! Que disais-tu ?

À vrai dire il avait menti, il ne l'avait pas écouté.

- Je disais que Chinen-kun vient de m'envoyer un sms, il voudrait qu'on le rejoigne au grand centre commercial de Shibuya.

- Je suis d'accord. De plus une sortie nous fera le plus grand bien après cette dure journée !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, puis rigolèrent tout deux en chœur.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se tenaient devant le point de rendez-vous donné par leur ami, discutant entre eux afin de tromper l'ennui et l'attente. Malgré le fait qu'il restait très peu de temps à Yamada pour apprendre sur le bout des doigts la partie finale du concert, Takaki n'aborda pas le sujet, préférant la présence de son ami et la joie qui se lisait sur son visage alors qu'il lui parlait avec enthousiasme des cours de coréens qu'il prenait depuis quelques semaines. En effet, le jeune Ryosuke s'intéressait à la culture traditionnelle et musicale de la Corée du sud. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient beaucoup de potentiel et les égalaient sur le marché de la musique. Il avait également prit cette décision en se rendant compte que beaucoup de groupes sud coréens chantaient en japonais et que cela faisait monter leur côte de popularité dans les deux pays. Alors pourquoi ne pas chanter quelques chansons en coréen ? Absorbés dans leur sujet de conversation, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que deux yeux espiègles les espionnaient depuis plusieurs minutes. Le propriétaire de ses dit yeux s'avança vers eux, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

- Je ne vous dérange pas les tourtereaux ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent de suite, surprit par l'appellation que leur avait donné le nouvel arrivant, puis ils sourirent amicalement.

- Chinen-kun !

Chinen se mit à rire devant les mines effarées qu'ils arboraient plus tôt.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux Chinen-kun ! Tu nous as flanqué la trouille !

- Je suis si effrayant Taka-chan ? Tu es cruel !

- Baka no Chinen !

Yamada donna une légère tape sur l'épaule de son cadet qui répliqua avec le sourire. L'aîné rigola devant la scène, puis les entraîna à l'intérieur du centre commercial. Ils commencèrent par visiter les boutiques de vêtements, en profitant pour faire quelques essayages, et achats. Yamada opta pour un pantalon noir moulant, accompagné d'une veste kaki aux allures militaires, et d'un top blanc sans manches muni d'un motif noir et blanc représentant une rose fané. Chinen quant-à lui resta dans les tons joyeux, un pantacourt en jean, une veste aux tons écossais, et un pull rouge suffirent pour le rendre heureux. Takaki hésitait toujours entre une chemise grise à carreaux, ou l'identique en bleue. Il se dit qu'elle irait parfaitement avec le chapeau gris à rayures blanches qu'il venait de trouver, bien que la chemise bleue ferait ressortir son foulard rouge. Après moult réflexions, il choisit la grise. Leurs achats effectués, ils sortirent de la boutique, un sac chacun au bras, remettant précautionneusement leurs lunettes de soleil sur le bout de leurs nez. Ils n'étaient jamais trop prudents. Si une horde de fans venait à les remarquer, ils étaient bons pour le bain de foules. Nos trois idoles continuèrent donc leur balade dans le centre commercial, admirant les vitrines des boutiques, balade qui fût vite interrompue par les gargouillements de l'estomac de Yuri. Yuya le regarda, amusé.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu avais tellement hâte de venir à Shibuya que tu n'as rien avalé avant de partir ?

- … Oui... Mais je savais qu'il y avait un fast food ici !

Riant de bon cœur, il prit l'escalator et rejoint l'étage du dessus, entrant dans un célèbre fast food, suivit de peu par ses compagnons. La commande faite, ils s'assirent à une table à l'écart dans le but de discuter calmement.

- Que donne les répétitions Yama-chan ?

- Pas grand chose pour l'instant...

Ryosuke soupira, et prit une gorgée de jus d'orange, visiblement vexé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est sûrement ton entorse qui te joue des tours. Le médecin t'a dit qu'elle était guérie, mais il ne faut tout de même pas forcer dessus.

- Oui, je sais bien. Mais le concert est dans trois semaines. Si je n'augmente pas la cadence, à ce rythme-là, je ne pourrais pas participer à la fin.

Yuya posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Yamada et lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Ne sois pas inquiet, nous finirons dans les temps, je te le promets.

Il le remercia, et posa sa main sur la sienne en souriant. Il n'avait pas osé leur dire que sa cheville lui faisait mal depuis quelques heures déjà. Il avait une sainte horreur de ralentir le groupe. Sa douleur attendra la fin des répétitions. Chassant ses tristes pensées, il se mit à parler des projets de vacances du groupe avec Yuri. Les Hey ! Say ! JUMP avaient prévus de se rendre à Tahiti en Août. De son côté Takaki les écouta parler entre eux, les interrompant par moment pour donner son avis. Il observa longuement Yamada, avant de reporter son attention sur sa glace qui se mettait à fondre.

- Il est déjà si tard ? Je dois rejoindre Yabucchi avant qu'il ne s'inquiète, je lui ai promit de l'accompagner à la finale de foot ce soir.

Chinen se leva, et débarrassa son plateau.

- Et vous, que faîtes-vous ce soir ?

- Nous rentrons directement, nous nous levons tôt demain matin.

- Très bien, bonne soirée !

Sur ces paroles, Chinen sorti du fast food, et disparu dans la foule. Yamada et Takaki finirent leur repas, puis rentrèrent en taxi au dortoir de la Johnny's. Habituellement, ils rentrent chez eux, mais comme les répétitions commencent très tôt, ils préférèrent loger dans le dortoir. Une fois rentrés, ils déposèrent leurs affaires et achats dans leur chambre commune, et rejoignirent les douches. Ils se connaissent depuis l'adolescence, la nudité n'est pas un problème dans leur relation. Tout en faisant leur toilette, ils discutèrent des activités des Jump ces temps-ci. Ils enchaînaient émissions sur émissions afin de promouvoir leur concert. Les deux membres ne rêvaient que d'une chose, des semaines de vacances. Dans sa rêverie, les yeux de Takaki s'étaient baladés sur le corps nu d'un Yamada recouvert de mousse senteur fruit de la passion. L'aîné se ravisa vite, détournant le regard, préférant regarder ses pieds. Alors qu'il essayait de penser à autre chose, il remarqua la cheville enflée de Ryosuke.

- Yama-chan, ta cheville !

- Ma cheville ? Oh, ce n'est rien, une bonne nuit de repos et elle sera de nouveau sur pied !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

Yuya attrapa une serviette, se sécha, la noua autour de sa taille, puis alla chercher une crème. Quand il revint, il s'aperçut que Yamada n'était plus dans la salle de bain et avait rejoint la chambre. Il rejoignit de suite, inquiet.

- Yamada, montre-moi ta cheville !

- Ce n'est rien te dis-je !

Takaki fronça les sourcils, l'attrapa par le bras, et le fit s'asseoir sur son lit. Il se mit à genoux, ouvrit le tube de crème, et en étala sur la cheville de Ryosuke.

- Taka-chan...

- Ne dis rien.

Yamada se tut, le regardant faire. Son aîné massait délicatement sa cheville gonflée, caressant quelques fois le mollet pour faire relâcher la pression. C'était si bon que le cadet n'osait pas regarder son aîné dans les yeux. Takaki le remarqua, et sourit timidement. Il quitta ses chevilles pour venir caresser ses mollets, puis remonta doucement vers ses genoux. Doucement, il atteint ses cuisses, se glissant entre elles, toujours à genoux devant Yamada. Ses mains continuèrent leurs douces caresses alors que le visage de Yuya se rapprochait inexorablement de celui de Ryosuke. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux, et posa ses mains sur les épaules larges du plus vieux. Les mains de Takaki se glissèrent sur sa taille, faisant se rapprocher leurs corps et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Prit d'une décharge de sensations, Ryosuke agrippa ses épaules, et le serra dans ses bras, les nouant autour de son cou. Ils ne bougèrent pas durant plusieurs minutes, se délectant de ce délicieux contact charnel. La reste de la soirée se passa tout en douceur et sensualité. Dans la chambre résonnait des gémissements de plaisirs et des soupires de bien-être. L'aîné et le cadet ne faisaient qu'un. Les caresses ne cessaient. Visages, nuques, torses, dos, bassins, tailles, hanches, cuisses, rien n'était oublié. Une fièvre endiablée avait prit possession de leurs corps. L'heure de la délivrance arriva. Quand Yamada rouvrit les yeux, il put voir Takaki l'observer avec un sourire tendre. Rougissant, il posa son front contre le sien, et sourit à son tour.

- You are MoonLight.


End file.
